The latest, generation of healthcare devices are increasing an ability of humans to treat physical conditions in an instant moment. Nowadays, the merging of electronic devices with and around the human body is growing simple with most modern technologies. Many of the emerging devices to treat health problems are in the form of wearable or implantable technologies. In the current era, the tailoring of wearable devices can monitor as well as alleviate multiple health problems of humans.
Generally, muscle pain is the symptom of many diseases, disorders or injuries. The most common causes of muscle pain are due to injury, strain, using a muscle too much, too hard, a genetic disorder or a chronic tension. Various treatments are available to treat muscular disorders. Most significantly, passing vibrations in to muscles are very effective and act as an eminent tool for recovery and rehabilitation from such disorders. The intensities and frequencies of vibrations can be chosen based on the effects & types of the disorder.
Vibrations used on or into muscles works on the principle of frequency and amplitude. Furthermore, these vibrations can be adjusted to a specific body location and the energy can be transmitted to that location. Among a variety of effects, the vibrations can induce nuclei inside the cells to trigger the release of osteoblasts, which are needed to build bone.
Currently, wearable technology for muscular treatment is a growing field which ensures huge opportunities of innovation in the field of medical & fitness. Most of the wearable devices for muscular treatment are harder, bulkier and hand-held vibrating devices or fixed to a position, wherein a wearer is not able to move the body freely. Further, the wearable devices in the market provide relief to only certain specific regions and have no objective to directly transmit vibration into muscle and joint areas in a wearable format for specific treatment programs.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel wearable vibration device with modifications to overcome the problem associated with the prior art. Further, there is a need for a novel soft wearable vibration device to deliver vibration deep in to muscle and soft tissues and target vibration into the muscle and joint areas with respect to specific treatment programs, such as injury or fatigue recovery. Still, there is a need for a novel wearable vibration device suitable for a wide range of sports, recovery and therapy uses.